Spontaneity
by Becca300
Summary: Both Hermione and Draco find themselves on the Astronomy Tower looking for something they can't find.


All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione and Draco are slightly O.C.

* * *

Hermione was feeling sad. She didn't know why though.

The day was gloomy and cold, and while some were inside getting work done, she couldn't find the motivation to do anything.

Things that used to make her happy had no effect on her mood.

Nothing was satisfying her and she remained in a somber mood.

So she sat alone in the astronomy tower with only a light jacket and sweatpants, just staring into the sky above.

As she was beginning to zone out, she heard the door open and stiffened.

Who else could be up here?

She glanced around and was met with a shock of blonde hair across the tower.

He hadn't spotted her yet.

She decided to speak up to alert him of her presence.

"It's a bit chilly up here, you might need a jacket."

She saw his back stiffen before he turned to face her.

"Granger. What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be with your Gryffindork friends?"

She leveled him with an indifferent stare and turned to look back out at the sky.

"It's just one of those days, Malfoy."

"One of _what_ days, Granger?"

She looked over at him and found him staring into the sky. She was wondering if it would be possible to unleash her feelings onto him.

This was still Draco Malfoy she was up here on a tower with.

"I'll tell if you tell," she finally said.

He looked over at her, contemplating her reply.

"Alright, fine."

"Okay…it's nothing really, I'm just feeling a bit depressed lately. Nothing excites me like it used to. Reading, music, hanging out with friends…everything feels just wrong. I don't know what to do with my life anymore."

The silence that followed stretched out for what seemed like hours, but Malfoy responded soon.

"I guess I've never really had that feeling, but it makes sense. You do the same thing over and over, day in and day out, it will get old. From what I know, all you ever do is work and Potter and Weaselbee's work. You need something new in your life."

Hermione stared at him. What he said made complete sense.

But what should she do?

"What do you suggest I do?"

"If you open your mind, the thing you're missing will be right in front of you."

Hermione looked away and closed her eyes.

After a few moments she opened them again.

"Aren't you cold?"

"A bit."

She got up, walked over to him, and sat down with her legs out in front like his, still staring up at the sky.

She could feel his stare penetrating her skull.

"Can you stop staring? Is it that weird for me to sit next to you?" She gave a short 'ha' and looked over at him.

Their eyes connected and Draco was the first to look away.

"I remember being so jealous of you. Smart, wit, friends who actually care…you even grew up into a beautiful woman."

Hermione was stunned. "You were jealous of me?"

"You had everything that I didn't have."

"You're smart and witty, and you have friends…and I'm sure you already know you're gorgeous. Don't underestimate yourself."

"My friends are only my friends to be seen with a Malfoy, but I do appreciate the last compliment."

"You would."

Hermione felt a rush of something and decided to do something rash for a change.

She threw her leg over his lap, grabbed his face, and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his.

After a second, Draco began to respond and Hermione's confidence grew.

Soon, however, they had to stop to replenish their bodies with oxygen.

"Thank you, Draco."

He opened his eyes, "For what?"

"For being so philosophical and helping me find what's missing."

"And what's that?" he asked with a slight smile.

"You. Someone I can talk to without judgment or interruption because what I've said isn't important," she smiled, remembering something else. "You never told me why you were up here."

"I needed to find what was missing in my life too."

"And did you find it?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"And what is that?"

"You."

* * *

Hey guys,

So I have been feeling a little down lately, and while I haven't found what's missing in my life like in this story, I felt like I needed to write it down and this is the only way I knew how. Even though I have great friends and family, I have felt a bit depressed with some other things in my life. I have a few other stories in the works and I my short story is semi-close to being done. I'm not sure if I like the ending, so it might get rewritten soon.

Please review, it really helps me keep writing.

Becca300


End file.
